Rugby Star
|weapon/GW = Rapid Fire Rugby Launcher |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Rugby Star GW2.png |health/GW2 = 200 |variant of/GW2 = All-Star |weapon/GW2 = Rapid Fire Rugby Launcher |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Rugby Star is a Rare variant of the All-Star in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Rugby Star dreams of being permanently stuck in a scrum. It's the closest thing he's found to the smell of Brainz. In-game description The explosive Rapid Fire Rugby Launcher will make you the envy of your next scrum. AI Health *Easy: 120 *Normal: 160 *Hard: 200 *CRAAAAZY: 240 Primary weapon Rugby Star uses a Rapid Fire Rugby Launcher as his primary weapon, which deals 9 to 14 critical damage depends on range. It has a lower fire rate than the All-Star's primary weapon, but it deals splash damage. Before the Legends of the Lawn DLC, it dealt only 7 to 12 damage depending on range. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Longer Lasting Rugby Supply A supply of rugby balls has been received - what good fortune! Scrum Tested Rugby Balls These scrum-tested rugby balls are quite good and will help deal extra damage. Zomboss Enhanced Heat Sink Zomboss Enhanced Heat Sink reduces venting time when overheating. Comes with a Zomboss guarantee. Strategies This All-Star is good for players who lack exceptionally good aim. The splash damage can make up for misses and allows you to practice aiming for body and headshots while still contributing to the damage dealt. Try to get as close to plants as possible with this one, as his low rate of fire and quick overheat don't serve him well at long range. When in the hands of a more skilled player, the splash damage can be put to good use with three things; *The splash damage allows you to deal damage around obstacles allowing you to attack enemies even if they are hiding behind cover. *The splash damage can make hitting faster opponents (like Hyper-using Peashooters) easier. *The splash damage is good for crowd control when dealing with large groups of plants as you are able to (theoretically) damage the entire group, making it easier for you and your teammates to break up the group and defeat it. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Tactical Taco Party DLC * Increased effectiveness of the damage upgrade * Decreased effectiveness of the overheat upgrade Legends of the Lawn DLC * Projectile and explosion damage increased ''Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * * Gallery Rugby.png|Stickerbook Trivia *His primary weapon is called Rapid Fire Rugby Launcher despite its slow rate of fire. **This might be simply an ironic pun to the name as it, along with the Piledriver of the Wrestling Star, has the slowest rate of fire out of all All-Star weapons. *His primary weapon creates flame upon impact, yet no fire damage is dealt. *The maximum number of shots the Rugby Star can shoot from his weapon before the weapon overheats is 30. Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:All-Star variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants